Bye Bye Bye
by RomulusRemus
Summary: This is the internal struggle of Relena.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song Bye Bye Bye by Nysnc.  
  
This is about the internal struggle between "Good" Relena and "Bad" Relena. I hope you enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm doing this tonight  
You're probably gonna start a fight  
I know this can't be right  
Hey baby come on  
I loved you endlessly  
When you weren't there for me  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby bye bye bye  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She had to make a decision tonight. She had to end this internal struggle that was tearing her apart. The fighting in her brain hadn't ended since she saw him. That was when she became aware that there was another darker side to herself. She was never one of those people to be self-loathing or had low self-estem, but this was rediculious.  
  
She had almost become unreliable, talking to herself out loud like that. And thinking constantly about him. But she was tired of this. She need her final decision. One of her had to leave. Tonight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bye bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
Bye bye  
Don't really want to make it tough  
I just want to tell you that I had enough  
It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was sick of this. It was a mind game that she herself had created...and there was no way out. She hated every second of mental torment this brought to her.   
  
It was harder than she thought. Harder not to give in to both of there demands. Maybe I'm crazy she thought. It's just this stupid war. Just this stupid war.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You just hit me with the truth  
Now girl you're more than welcome to  
So give me one good reason   
Baby come on  
I live for you and me  
And now I really come to see  
That life would be much better once you're gone  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had only been a short while ago that she had realized she couldn't stand being on the fence any longer. She had to make a decision. She had argued with herself and while she was leaning to staying the way she was, certain factors couldn't be ignored.   
  
No one would have to know she promised herself. No one has to know there's a war going on inside you. No one has to know that one of you is going to die.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby bye bye bye  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tonight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm giving up I know for sure  
Don't want to be the reason for your love no more  
Bye bye  
I'm checking out, I'm signing off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While lighting scorched the sky, a piece of Relena Dorlien fell off, and was discarded. It was no more. It hadn't lost more than dominance. And that was the truth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't wanna be your fool in this game for two  
So I'm leaving you behind  
Bye bye bye  
I don't want to make it tough  
Make it tough  
But I had enough  
Bye bye  
And it ain't no lie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The last rements of this side to Relena fell as the wound washed off and healed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bye bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
Don't wanna be your fool  
But it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
Bye bye  
Don't really want to make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
It may sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Bye bye bye  
Bye bye  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Relena felt the end of an ongoing battle end as the future stretched before her. And she made her decison. Heero...she had to find Heero...You guys know the rest.  
  
Just to tell you this takes place after Relena's father dies. Hope you enjoyed. :-D  
  
  
  
  



End file.
